Old Loves Die Hard
by ExGratia
Summary: After many years of separation, Sabo is finally back to visit both of his brothers again. And of course his youngest brother doesn't even make an attempt to hide how much he was missing him all those years. / AU / SaboLu / One shot


**A/N: So now that Sabo is officially back in the game, I consider it a duty of mine to write porn about him and Luffy (uhh...). There are a few SaboLu fics spread all over the internet, but I can't seem to find a single smut fic here on . Which surprises me, because they're definitely a hot pairing. Well then, I guess we all gotta change that, right? ;)**

**I know it's a rather "new" pairing, and I'm actually not even sure if there are many supporters of it - But hey, I wouldn't be me if I suddenly started to give a damn about that. I bet my sorry ass that this pairing is gonna be BIG! You hear me!?**

* * *

><p><span>Old Loves Die Hard<span>

Ace wanted to run away from home. Or even better, set the entire house on fire to escape the nerve-wrecking madness he was currently going through. He knew he wasn't going to survive one more minute of this and much to the freckled man's despair, the object of his frustration didn't even seem to notice what he was putting the other man through.

"Is he there yet?" Luffy asked for what felt like the twentieth time in not more than five minutes. He was sitting on the large couch of their living room right next to Ace, his excitement more than obvious to the older male. His hands were balled into fists and happily jerking around in the air. Occasionally, the younger man would jump off the couch to pace the length of their apartment like a hyper kid that had gotten way too much sugar to eat.

An annoyed sigh escaped the twenty-two-year old's lips as he turned off the TV. There was no point in trying to watch something since Luffy didn't give him one minute of peace. "No Luffy, as you can see he's _not _here yet. Now stop asking me that every damn thirty seconds or I'll tape your mouth shut!"

Usually, a threat like that had always been enough to shut his younger bother up, but much to Ace's surprise, the other man was still grinning madly, occasionally rocking his body back and forth on the couch in excitement.

Ace wanted to slam his head down on the coffee table. Had his brother even listened to him? Of course Ace didn't actually mean what he had said. He was just searching for a way to shut the teen up - With little to almost no success, though. This time, Luffy's joy was way too big. And come to think of it, he definitely had a good reason for it.

"Lu, I'm just as happy as you to see Sabo again, but you don't have to pester me with dumb questions the whole time." Ace emphasized his point by rolling his dark eyes, even though he was sure that the other one didn't even notice him doing it.

Of course, Luffy paid no attention to his older brother's protest. He got up from the couch almost ran towards the window, pressing his face and the palms of his hands against the surface in an attempt to see the blond arriving at their house.

"I still can't believe we're going to see him again, Ace!" Luffy exclaimed, completely ignoring what his older brother had said just a few seconds ago. "It's been _years_ since the last time we heard something from him!"

"Well, it's not that easy to contact friends or family members when you're in the army. Especially for people who get sent on dangerous missions like Sabo. And now stop touching the window with your hands, I don't want your fingerprints on the glass." Ace lowered himself a little more on the couch. To be honest, he was probably just as thrilled as Luffy about seeing Sabo again after so many years of separation, but he had always been better at controlling his feelings than his younger brother.

"Yeah," Luffy murmured, his voice suddenly a little bit more serious as he removed his face from the window and turned his head around, looking at his older brother. He then looked down and played with his fingers nervously. "I was really worried about him when he left..."

Ace's dark eyes turned to look at his brother, only to look back at the black screen of their TV after a few seconds. "You should worry about yourself. After all, _you _have always been the one to magically attract trouble. Sabo is strong and we both know that."

He was only trying to distract his little brother from some unpleasant thoughts. Actually, Ace had been worried to absolutely no end ever since Sabo had left them. Of course he had never questioned Sabo's ability to fight and survive even under extremely harsh conditions, but there had always been this spark of uncertainty inside his heart that never seemed to disappear. And all Ace could do was to ignore it.

Luffy looked at Ace, his expression a little sadder than before. "But what if he doesn't even recognize me anymore? What if he has changed as well?"

"Luffy, listen." Ace said, taking a deep breath and resting his arms behind his head. He was pretty skilled at lecturing his younger brother by now. "First off, you haven't changed one bit. You still look the same and even your character is the same."

Luffy gave him a cheeky grin. "Shishishi, really?" He rubbed the tip of his nose with his left index finger, obviously proud of himself for whatever reason.

Ace looked at him for a few seconds, blinking twice. "That was not a compliment, Luffy..." He then moved his right hand and ruffled his own black hair with it. "Secondly, what makes you think that he forgot about us? He contacted us the minute he got back, in case you haven't noticed already."

Ace's reassuring words seemed to have their effect on the younger D brother. A broad grin graced his face as he walked back to the couch and plopped down on it next to his big brother. He took one of the cushions and pressed his face into it to hide his grin. "Oh God Ace, I can't wait any longer! I want to see him again!"

"Guess we can't do much except for waiting for him." Ace got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He stopped after a few steps and looked over his shoulder to watch Luffy, who still had his face pressed into the cushion. "I'm gonna prepare something do drink. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

However, Luffy didn't hear his older brother. He was currently trying to deal with the huge amount of anticipation he felt for another certain man.

* * *

><p>All the way across town, a certain blond man was feeling just as much anticipation as Luffy.<p>

Sabo looked out of the window of the car, watching the sun going down in the far distance. After a while, he opened his mouth to speak. "Thanks again for driving me to them, Koala." His voice was pretty calm, completely contrary to how he was currently feeling.

Koala's big, blue eyes left the road for a few seconds to shoot her best friend a warm smile. "That's what friends are there for, right? I wish I could watch your reaction when you see them again."

The blond couldn't suppress his own smile that quickly covered his face as he turned his head away from the window to look at Koala. "Why don't you come with me then? I'm sure Ace and Luffy won't mind a little extra company."

Koala giggled a little and moved her right hand away from the steering wheel to wave her pointer finger in front of Sabo's face. "Nope. You know that I still have lots of work to do." She quickly brought her hand back to the steering wheel again. "Maybe another time?" She smiled, her eyes fixed on the large street in front of them.

Sabo leaned his face against the window, touching it softly with his forehead. He didn't mind the strands of hair that hung loosely in front of his eyes. Just thinking about visiting both of his best friends, the very same people that were like brothers to him, was such a surreal thought. Especially after so many years of not seeing each other. Sabo could already feel the warm sensation in the pit of his stomach increasing the closer he got to Ace and Luffy.

Of course, the woman next to Sabo didn't fail to notice her friend's unusual behavior. She giggled again as she watched Sabo who was completely lost in his own thoughts.

Sabo snapped out of his thoughts when the soft laughter reached his ears. "Hey, what's so funny?" He demanded to know.

Koala's laughter died down gradually, but her big smile was still perfectly in place. "Nothing! It's just-," She stopped, trying to stop herself from giggling again. "I'm not used to seeing you like that. You really missed them, didn't you?"

The blond gulped, quickly searching through his mind to come up with a good answer. "N-No! Of course not! W-Well, okay, maybe yes... I-I mean, a little maybe." Damn, that was bad. He wanted to slap himself.

Suddenly, the woman's smile disappeared from her face as her lips started to form a straight line. "Sabo," She said, a warning tone audible in her voice. She extended her right arm and pinched the blond's cheek, tugging rather violently at it. "Don't you dare to lie to me!"

"Ouch! Hey, stop that!" God, Sabo _hated it _when Koala tugged at his cheek. Despite her rather fragile appearance, Koala was an incredibly strong woman. Sabo had taken a mental note to never underestimate her a long time ago and he never regretted it. However, sometimes her little outburst caught him by surprise as well. "Okay, alright! I missed them! A lot! Now, _ouch_, stop it!"

Content with the confession she managed to squeeze out of Sabo, Koala let go of him. Her previous smile returned, even though a hint of pride could be seen in it. "You can't fool me, Sabo. You should know that by now." She said. "There's always been this spark in your eyes whenever you talked about Ace and Luffy. Besides," She looked at the blond again. "Dragon told me that you had lots of picture frames next to your bed and for some reasons all of them were of you and your so-called brothers."

A faint blush started to add color to Sabo's face as his heart began to pound faster. She knew about the pictures? Had Dragon really told her about them? Oh God. Did that mean she also knew about the _other _twenty pictures that he kept in his room? Sabo gulped audibly. Did she also know about that picture that Sabo kept under his pillow? That he took out to look at every night before he went to sleep? How did Dragon even know about all that stuff? Of course he was their superior, but goddamnit, did the word 'privacy' exist in his dictionary? Sabo's head was filled with so many questions that all he could do was to stare with a slightly opened mouth at Koala. The blush that started to increase in color didn't help him to look less stupid and he knew it.

Koala was pleased with what she coaxed out of her best friend. And Sabo knew that there was no point in trying to deny anything - For some reasons this woman always managed to read him like an open book. Sabo coughed twice into his fist, trying to clear his voice. "What's wrong with that? They are my family after all."

The woman with the light brown hair gave him a nod of understanding. She was aware that Sabo refused to acknowledge his actual family and prefered to refer to his best friends as his brothers instead. After all, she had also had friends who treated her more like a family member in the past. They were pretty similar in that case.

Koala closed her round eyes for a second and breathed in and out with contentment. She was actually really glad that she could help Sabo reuniting with his family again.

Sabo stood in front of a large door. His knees suddenly feeling really weak and he couldn't stop fiddling with the collar of his navy blue shirt. He raised his hand to ring the bell, but froze in his movements, his hand stopping only one inch above the doorbell. His most precious people lay behind that door, but was he seriously ready to face them again? Never in his life had he felt so many emotions at once.

First, there was guilt. He was very much aware of the fact that in all those years, he hadn't managed to contact them even once. Okay, he _couldn't _get in touch with them, it had been impossible, but that still didn't stop his heart from aching.

The feeling of uncertainty came next. He had written a letter to Ace and Luffy just a few days ago, telling them that he was going to come for a visit. But what if neither of the two wanted him here? The thought that both of his best childhood friends had moved on with their lives and got over Sabo had occurred to the blond more than only once.

But the last feeling was strong enough to drag the other two into a small corner: Happiness.  
>Yes, he was damn happy about seeing them again. And even if they were angry at him for not contacting them or if they forgot about Sabo - The blond loved his brothers regardless.<p>

He sighed one last time, collecting all the courage he possessed, and rang the doorbell.

It opened almost immediately and the only thing Sabo could see was a blur of black hair that almost tackled him to the ground. Completely startled, the blond didn't even get the opportunity to react to what was happening to him. Someone was hugging him - Or rather, trying to break his ribcage. And Sabo didn't even need to look down to see who the person was to know it.

"Sabo!" Sabo closed his eyes for a short second, enjoying the sound of his name coming from Luffy. God, his voice hadn't changed a lot. Of course, he sounded more grown up, but it was still as loud and somewhat obnoxious as Sabo remebered it.

He opened his mouth to respond. "L-Lu," But damn, it was harder than he had thought. Not because the blond didn't know what to say, but rather because the vice-like grip Luffy had him in was making it really difficult for Sabo to speak.

"He's been looking out of the window for hours, I guess you can feel how excited he is to finally see you." Sabo looked up from the black mop of hair to see Ace leaning against the door frame, a big grin on the other man's freckled face. "Luffy, you're suffocating him!"

Luffy released his grip but still kept his arms around Sabo's middle. He stared up the blond with his round eyes and Sabo could swear that he could see tears in the corner of his younger brother's eyes. "I'm so happy to see you again, Sabo!"

Sabo felt a huge weight dropping off his shoulders. So his brothers were not mad at him at all and probably just as excited about seeing him again as he was. The blond moved his hand up to ruffle Luffy's hair playfully and grinned back at Luffy and Ace. "I'm glad to see you guys haven't changed." He wanted to say so much more at this moment, but he knew that if he kept on talking, his voice would just end up cracking. "I-," He started, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I really missed you, too."

Suddenly, Luffy let go of him and Sabo immediately missed the warmth that the other man had provided him with. However, he soon felt his right hand being grabbed by Luffy who practically dragged Sabo inside their house, not caring for the fact that he was ruining the somewhat sappy mood of their reunion. "Come inside! There's so much you have to tell me and Ace!" Luffy looked back at Sabo and grinned a grin that covered the majority of the nineteen-year old's face. "I've been dying to hear your stories!"

Sabo had to be careful not to trip as he was being dragged around by Luffy. He managed to shot Ace a smile, wordlessly saying _I'm so happy to be back_ to the other man as he passed him. And from the way Ace was smiling back at him, Sabo knew that he had understood his smile.

* * *

><p>"So that's where you got your scar from, huh?" Ace asked after Sabo had finished the story. "Pretty nasty what those bastards did, actually." All three of them were sitting on the couch of Luffy's and Ace's living room. They had been sitting there for hours actually, but the time seemed to pass so quickly that it felt like mere minutes to each of them. And there was still so much left that Sabo wanted to tell them, even though he had been talking for such a long time already. Well, but then there was Luffy who enjoyed interrupting Sabo from time to time with rather stupid comments.<p>

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled his unique laugh, pressing himself closer to Sabo to examine the scar more thoroughly. Sabo didn't mind the contact at all. It was nice to see and feel Luffy again. "Now Ace is the only one without a scar somewhere near his left eye!"

Ace stared blankly at his younger brother. "Yeah, but you did that shit to yourself. And I'm not gonna cut my skin to prove my courage to someone."

Sabo let out a whole-hearted laugh as he saw Luffy puffing his cheek, faking an upset look. "Shanks said it _did _prove my courage!"

The blond couldn't remember the last time he had felt so naturally comfortable. Any other people would make a reunion after so many years overly dramatic or even awkward, but Luffy and Ace were making him feel like he had never been gone in the first place.

"Besides," Luffy continued to speak, and both, Sabo and Ace, mentally prepared themselves for another stupid comment. "I think it doesn't even make you look any less good looking!"

Okay, that comment was something that surprised both older men despite their mental preparation. Ace just leaned his head to the side and looked at Luffy, then to Sabo, then back to Luffy and to Sabo again.

Sabo, on the other side, felt how the statement caused a strange feeling in his stomach, followed by a rise of temperature to his face. From the way the teen was grinning up at him with both of his eyes closed, Sabo assumed that he wasn't even aware of the fact that he had just called Sabo good-looking.

Luffy opened his mouth to speak again and this time Sabo prayed in his head that he wouldn't say something embarrassing this time. "You've actually become really handsome, Sabo!"

Yup, there went his hope. Right out of the window.

The blond could feel his mouth going dry as his heart started to beat faster and faster. Somehow he couldn't suppress his body from reacting in such a way and the fact that Luffy was sitting so close to him didn't help at all.

A loud laughter that was coming from Ace turned Sabo's attention away from his younger brother - thankfully.

"He's still as blunt as always. Guess that's one of the many things that haven't changed." Ace got up from the couch and stretched his arms above his head, a loud yawn soon following. "It's pretty late already, I suggest we go to sleep. We can continue with this tomorrow, alright?"

Sabo gave Ace a curt nod and got up from the couch as well. Suddenly, he felt Luffy, who was still sitting on the large couch, tugging at the blond's sleeve. "But I'm not tired! I want to know what else Sabo has to say!"

"Tomorrow, okay?" Sabo ran his fingers through Luffy's black hair again, surprised at how soft it was. He then followed after Ace who showed him the way to their guest room.

* * *

><p>Sabo sat on the edge of his bed as he changed into a pair of black boxers. He was feeling a little tired, but he knew that even if he got into bed now he'd still be struggling with falling asleep. Mostly, because a certain black-haired teen had said stuff to him that confused him greatly. Did Luffy really think that he was handsome? Sabo couldn't understand why the question bugged him so much. There was one part of him that didn't know how to feel about the new information. But then, there was another part of him that had felt incredibly good when Luffy had said those words to him. He wasn't feeling smug about it or anything, he was just... happy. And for some reason he couldn't imagine feeling the same kind of happiness if someone else had told him that. Hell, Sabo had gotten heaps of compliments about his looks in his life, but that one single comment Luffy had made... God, it felt like those words wrapped themselves around Sabo's heart like silk.<p>

Suddenly, a loud knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

Sabo got up from the mattress and moved to open it. It didn't take a genius to know that the one behind the door was Luffy. Who else would be knocking so loudly at his door at such an hour?

The moment he opened the door, he immediately regretted it, though.

Luffy was standing there and he was as half-naked as Sabo. A pair of white boxers hung loosely on his hips as if he had hastily slipped them on. His black hair was a mess, giving him a somewhat wild look. And judging from the way he was grinning up at Sabo, the other man could tell that he wasn't even aware of how damn nice he looked.

Sabo quickly tried to get rid of the images in his head. He stepped back and allowed Luffy to come inside, even though he gave the younger man a questioning look. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He finished his question with a little smile.

Luffy turned around and pointed a finger at Sabo, looking a little upset. "Do you really think I can simply sleep when you're finally back? I can't fall asleep, because I can't stop thinking about you and your amazing stories."

Sabo's stomach flipped at Luffy's _I can't stop thinking about you_ but he ignored the feeling as much as he could. He closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake Ace who was probably fast asleep. "So I guess you want to spend the night here?" This used to be such a casual question in the past. After all, Luffy had slept with either him or Ace in the same bed numerous times as children - Usually when he was struggling with falling asleep. However, this time the question sounded so odd to him. But not in an embarrassing way. There was this strange feeling inside his body again, some kind of longing that he felt exclusively for Luffy.

"Yeah! Do you mind?" Luffy asked, even though he knew perfectly that Sabo didn't mind at all.

Sabo walked towards the bed and noticed Luffy trailing after him. He threw the covers back and settled under them before holding them up as an invitation for Luffy to join in. "Of course not. Come here, Luffy."

Without hesitation, the younger man got into bed as well and placed one arm on Sabo's naked chest while resting his head on the blond's shoulder. It was a familiar position, but for some reasons it took Sabo a while to adjust to the new source of warmth. But it felt nice. Very, very nice.

"God, I missed you so much." Luffy spoke and Sabo felt the other man's breath against his skin, sending shivers down his skin. Luffy moved one of his legs so that it was lying on top of Sabo's.

Sabo couldn't help himself. He slung his own arm loosely around Luffy's waist and pulled him closer. "Don't worry anymore," He spoke, burying his face a little in Luffy's hair. "I'm here now."

Luffy looked up at him and Sabo suddenly felt his pulse speeding as he realized that only a few inches separated him from Luffy's face. "Do you promise me that you won't leave again?"

Sabo smiled at Luffy and pulled him even closer to his own warm body. "I'll have to leave in a few days, but this time I'll do whatever it takes to visit you regularly."

Instead of answering him verbally, Luffy just continued to look right into Sabo's eyes for a few seconds until he closed his eyes and closed the last remaining gap that was separating him from the blond - He gave him a kiss on the mouth.

At first, Sabo couldn't believe what was happening. Luffy, one of the dearest people in his life and self-proclaimed brother, was kissing him. It took Sabo's mind a few seconds to progress the information. The kiss was very soft, not demanding or hungry at all. It was a kiss in its simplest form, just lips against lips.

After a few moments, Luffy pulled away - reluctantly though. He noticed the slight blush on Sabo's face and smiled. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Sabo..."

The blond felt how more and more emotions started to fill his heart with every second that passed. Luffy's words just triggered something inside his head that he couldn't ignore anymore.

And in all honesty, he didn't want to ignore it either.

Sabo moved both of his hand up to cup Luffy's face and pulled him closer for another kiss. Both men had their eyes closed as they gently pushed their lips against each other. It didn't take a long time until their kissing became more passionate, though. Sabo's tongue licked along Luffy's lips and Luffy opened his mouth to allow the tip of his own tongue to touch Sabo's. The moment their tongues met, both men felt each other shivering in their arms.

The older man broke the kiss and pushed Luffy's head slightly to the side so that he could kiss the younger one along the neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin there before moving up again to run his tongue over Luffy's earlobe. Luffy closed his eyes tightly and enjoyed the sensation Sabo caused him to feel. Luffy's hips bucked against Sabo's and both men moaned at the friction. The dark-haired teen used Sabo's moment of distraction to lick Sabo's collarbone before going down further and licking on Sabo's exposed nipples, leaving a wet trail on the blond's body with his tongue. The older man closed his eyes and allowed himself to shut off his mind completely to enjoy the feeling of Luffy's mouth on his naked chest. His hands trailed along the sides of Luffy's body, wanting to touch as much skin as possible.

Sabo felt hot, way too hot. And it seemed like his body increased in temperature with every movement he or Luffy made. However, he could feel that Luffy's body was just equally hot, maybe even a little hotter. His younger brother moved up again and placed both of his hands on Sabo's shoulder to gently push him to lie flat on his back. Without wasting time, Luffy swung his leg around Sabo's middle and moved his own body to lie on top of the blond. He started rub his groin against Sabo's hips, earning a groan from the man underneath him.

Fuck, Sabo could feel Luffy's half hard erection pressing against his own. And from what he felt, Luffy was getting harder and harder down there and it made his heart flutter in excitement to think about the fact that he was to blame for the other's state of arousal.

Sabo allowed Luffy to keep rubbing his covered erection against his own, enjoying the little waves of pleasure that coursed through his body with every moment. He opened his eyes that he had closed at some point and moved his hand up to Luffy's hips, pressing him even closer against his body.

"S-Sabo..." Luffy moaned as the pleasure intensified due to Sabo's firm grip on his hips. They weren't even completely naked yet as they both got their boxers on, but it still felt so incredible for both of them to be so close to each other.

"Luffy," Sabo threw his head back against the pillow as he fought to keep his eyes open to roam them all over Luffy's half naked body. "Fuck, I never stopped thinking about you..." The blond groaned as Luffy sped up his movements, probably due to Sabo's words. "I thought about you every damn night," Sabo's breath was ragged, but he wanted to see how Luffy reacted to what he said. "And whenever I closed my eyes at night, I saw your face..." He moved his right hand up to stroke Luffy's cheek while he kept the other one on the teen's hip. "I've always dreamed about having you that close to me, Luffy..."

Without a warning, Sabo sat up so that Luffy was sitting on his lap. The younger one wrapped his slim legs around Sabo's waist and the blond crashed their mouths needily together. He could feel Luffy's heart beating wildly against his skin and secretly hoped that the other one could feel his own heart beating for him as well. Their erections were pressed together, only the thin layers of their boxers separating them. Pleasure raced through their bodies like lightning and the sound of muffled moans filled the air as Luffy continued to bounce up and down on Sabo's lap. "Ohh, S-Sabo...Yes!" Luffy whispered shakily, his eyes closing again.

Sabo wanted more of this, so much more. He wrapped both of his arms around Luffy and flipped him down on the bed so that he was lying underneath Sabo while the blond looked down at him with obvious lust in his eyes. He pressed their hot lips together again and felt his mind leaving him completely. There was nothing else he could think of except for Luffy...

"Luffy..." Sabo breathed, and Luffy opened his eyes to stare back at the man above him. His chest was raising and lowering with every breath he took and released. Sabo leaned down and coaxed Luffy's lips apart once again, only to catch the other's lower lip between his teeth before giving it a lick. "I want so much more than this..." He hoped that the younger man understood what Sabo was asking of him, but all of his worries disappeared when Luffy moved his legs around Sabo's waist and pulled him closer again.

"I want that, too...Please, Sabo..." Luffy whimpered and Sabo had to bit back a moan from the needy sound of the younger man's voice.

Sabo's hands were running over smooth, hot skin, and he could feel the other man trembling slightly from his touch. "God, Luffy..." He whispered. "You have no idea how much I want this."

Luffy was obviously trying to find the right words to say, but his mind was failing him completely. He couldn't speak, he could only moan as he felt Sabo's hands on his naked skin and his hips grinding so deliciously against his own. They were both painfully hard by now and Luffy could swear that his body was moving on its own accord. His body felt like it was on fire and he knew that he could come just from Sabo rubbing his groin against his erection.

And when he thought he was just about to lose it completely, Sabo stopped moving. Luffy cracked his eyes open, watching Sabo with a questioning look. "W-Why," Luffy stopped to wait for his heart to stop beating so wildly. "Why did you stop?"

Sabo gave him a smile and leaned down to press his lips against Luffy. He nuzzled his cheek before whispering into his ear. "Just trust me, I'm gonna make you feel good."

With that, Sabo gave Luffy's ear a lick, causing the other man to arch his back in pleasure. "Ahh..." He moaned and Sabo continued smiling. He then kissed the skin of Luffy's neck and moved lower and lower. Luffy's eyes widened a little when he realized what Sabo was about to do. "Oh god..." Was all the dark-haired teen was able to say as he watched what the other one was doing to him. Sabo's blond hair tickled his skin, but the sensation of his hot mouth on his nipples and a few moments later on his stomach was more intense.

Sabo moved his fingers up to the waistband of Luffy's white boxers and slowly pulled them down. The other man couldn't help but hiss as the cold air hit his heated erection, but he was soon distracted as Sabo kissed the skin of Luffy's inner thigh, making his whole body tremble. "O-Oh! S-Sabo!" Luffy's own hands were occupied with clenching the bed sheets next to his head.

Luffy's erection was hard and throbbing, pre-cum oozing out of the tip already. Sabo carefully wrapped his fingers around the shaft and Luffy couldn't help but thrust his hips up into the other man's hand as a hot feeling started to fill his entire body.

The blond was surprised at how violently Luffy reacted to such a simple touch. But then again, they had missed and longed for each other for a way too long time. Sabo moved his hand up and down and watched how Luffy threw his head back and released a loud moan. "Shit..! F-Fuck, yes!"

But all coherent thought was lost when Sabo opened his mouth and guided the tip of Luffy's erection inside his hot and wet mouth.

Luffy couldn't say anything. He opened his mouth and allowed one incoherent moan after another to leave his lips as Sabo took more and more of Luffy's length inside his mouth.

He felt like he was just about to explode. Never in his life had Luffy experienced such an intense pleasure before. And the thought that it was Sabo, the person Luffy had missed for such a long time, doing all of this to him - Damn, the mere thought of it alone was enough to make Luffy feel like he was going to _burst_.

Sabo's head started to bob up and down, his tongue trailing along the vein of Luffy's erection with every movement. He started to suck gently and noticed the teen's legs shaking as he did. It was painfully obvious that Luffy was just about to come, considering he was nothing but a moaning and trembling mess right now.

With one final suck, Sabo's mouth left the hard arousal and stared up at Luffy. The sight that caught his eyes pleased the blond: Luffy's entire frame was shaking, his face was flushed and his eyes filled with pure desire. Sabo licked his lips, feeling his own erection getting harder just from watching the dark-haired man in his current state.

Sabo dipped his thumbs inside his own boxers and tugged them down in one swift motion. He didn't want to wait any longer when Luffy was lying in front of him looking like that. Covered in sweat, shaking, his legs spread... It was almost like a really dirty dream come true.

"Shit, Luffy..." Sabo growled, his voice ragged. "You look really tempting..." He gave his dry lips a lick as he watched Luffy like a hungry animal his prey.

"Hmm, and you're even hotter than I imagined..." Luffy swallowed his own saliva as his eyes watched Sabo's perfect and muscular body. He felt his heart beating wilder against his ribcage the more he looked at Sabo.

The blond crawled back on top of Luffy and gave him a short kiss on the lips before drawing back and sliding his own fingers into his mouth, coating them with his own saliva. He took them out once he was satisfied with the result and placed them against Luffy's hole. "Try to relax, okay?" He gave Luffy another short kiss on the lips and looked him deeply into the eyes. "I promise I'm gonna make you feel good."

"Yeah," Luffy smiled and placed both of his hands on Sabo's cheeks. "Hurry, please..." He demonstrated his need by pressing a passionate kiss on Sabo's lips and thrusting his lower body down against Sabo's fingers.

Sabo began to press the first finger inside the younger man and was satisfied when he noticed that Luffy took him in with ease. His eyes didn't stop observing the teen's face, watching every expression Luffy made. However, Luffy only had his mouth hung slightly open, breathless moans escaping his parted lips.

The blond slid the finger in and out a few times before adding another finger inside. Sabo had to bite his lip as he felt Luffy squeezing around his fingers. He quickly looked up at the nineteen-year old again, but he only saw Luffy pressing his head against the pillow, his moans getting louder.

Sabo placed his mouth on Luffy's neck and applied a little suction on the sensitive skin there. "Does it feel good, Luffy?" He breathed against the younger man's skin.

"Hmm, yeah..." Luffy cracked one eye open and gave Sabo a warm smile. "It feels _really _good, Sabo..."

The older man was pleasantly surprised at how good Luffy was taking it. He scissored his fingers, earning another moan from the dark-haired teen. He started to rub the insides of Luffy and felt him quivering from pleasure. Without a pause, he added another finger and listened to Luffy's sinful panting and moaning. Only when he felt the other starting to rock his body back against the fingers did he pull out.

Luffy groaned in protest and moved his head to look at Sabo. "You always stop when it starts to feel amazing." However, despite his upset tone, the corners of his mouth lifted up in a little smile.

Sabo spit into his hand and started to coat his erection with his own saliva. With his other free hand he pushed the dark bangs out of Luffy's face and touched his forehead with his own. "Yeah, but I'm not going to stop now..." He increased the speed of his hand, feeling some of his own pre-cum dripping from the tip of his arousal and mixing with the saliva.

"That's good, because I don't want you to." Luffy closed his eyes shut and pressed his lips against Sabo in a hungry kiss. Lips were hotly moving against each other and for a few seconds Luffy thought that Sabo was trying to steal the air from his lungs.

God, Sabo wanted to fuck Luffy now. But playing around with him was also so damn arousing that he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. It was then when Luffy moved his legs behind Sabo's back and pulled him closer so that the blond's hard erection was touching his stretched entrance. Sabo moved his right hand down to position himself properly against Luffy's hole and ran the wet tip of his cock teasingly around the entrance a few times before he applied a little pressure and pushed himself inside with one smooth motion.

The moment he felt Sabo entering his body, Luffy opened his mouth to release a loud moan that was quickly muffled by Sabo who pressed his own open mouth against Luffy's. Fuck, he was trying his best to distract Luffy, even though he was pretty much a moaning mess himself. Luffy was so tight, so goddamn tight around him, that Sabo actually felt his own body trembling from the intense pleasure that shot through his body.

Sabo didn't wait for a long time until he started to thrust in deeply, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back inside again. He wrapped both of his arms around Luffy's upper body and pulled him closer. Luffy slung his shaking arms around Sabo's neck and buried his face in the crook of the blond's neck. "Yes, yes, yes!" Luffy moaned, his voice merely above a whisper as he felt Sabo moving in and out of his willing body.

Luffy clenched his muscles as Sabo struck his bundle of nerves dead on, causing an intense wave of pleasure to race through Sabo's body. "F-Fuck, Luffy!" The air was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and moans that consisted of either cuss words or incomplete versions of each other's names.

"Haah-ahh! Yes, Sa-Sabo! That feels... so... so good!" Luffy gasped and pressed his chest harder against Sabo's, trying to create as much physical contact as possible.

Sabo felt his throat going dry as one pleasure-filled groan after another left him. He looked at the teen in his arms and couldn't help but feel like this was all he ever wanted. Finally, finally after so many years he was back and could release all the feelings that were bottled up for so long. He was finally able to give Luffy all the love that he owed him, all the love that he deserved. "L-Luffy," he murmured against the heated skin of Luffy's neck. "You have...n-no idea how much you mean to me..." Sabo closed his eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of Luffy, enjoying the way Luffy was starting to shake from the huge amount of pleasure he was currently feeling. But he wanted to give Luffy all he had. No one deserved more of his love than Luffy and Sabo was more than willing to give it all to him.

"Oh..Oh, Sabo!" Luffy hissed out loudly. "I'm gonna cum!" His voice was rough with need, exciting the other man even more. Luffy was driving him crazy. The feeling of thrusting in and out of Luffy's body was almost too much for him as well.

The blond pulled his erection out entirely, only to push back into Luffy's body immediately afterwards. The dark-haired teen cried out and gritted his teeth as sheer ecstasy pumped through his veins. He buried his hands in Sabo's light hair, trying to grab on something, on anything. His back arched again and he could slowly feel how the pleasurable sensation was becoming too much for him to handle.

Sabo's thrusts were getting more and more erratic and uneven, a sign that he was close, too. "Don't hold back, Luffy." He whispered huskily into his ear. "Let's cum together."

A hand found its way down to Luffy's body and soon Sabo was jerking the teen's erection in the same rhythm as his thrusts. However, it took Sabo only a few pumps to bring Luffy over the edge.

Luffy opened his mouth and threw his head back gently as he reached his orgasm, covering Sabo's hand and both of their groins with hot and sticky cum. The sight of Luffy cumming for him and the feeling of the younger man tightening around him was enough to make Sabo reach his climax as well. With a few more thrust, he came inside the tight heat of Luffy's body. He thrust in and out a few more times, moaning as he emptied himself completely inside the nineteen-year old's body.

Sabo used the last bit of his energy to pull out of Luffy, and dropped himself down on the mattress right next to the boy. Luffy shivered as he felt Sabo's cum dripping out of his body and hummed in pleasure. "Hmm, Sabo..."

They both needed a few minutes to come down from their sexual high. The older man was the first one to recover and rolled on his side, pulling Luffy closer so that he was gathered in the blond's strong arms again. Sabo buried his nose in Luffy's dark hair again. "God Luffy..."

He honestly didn't know what to say to the younger man. His heart was filled with so many emotions that he didn't even know where to begin. But he was convinced that his actions spoke louder than his words anyway.

Luffy was still trying to catch his breath but managed to give Sabo a warm smile that almost made the blond's heart melt. "I'm so glad to have you back..." He lazily moved his arms to wrap them around Sabo as well. "And I'm never going to let you go again."

Sabo snorted in reply. There was something so unbelievably cute about Luffy that he couldn't name. But the thought of staying by Luffy's side?

He could gladly live with that.


End file.
